


Don't Touch It

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Mid Sex chat between Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: Locker Room Ho [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Don't Touch It

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW images ahead + a meme XD

"Ah!Aah! Ohhh! Ouch! Fuck! Ah! Ahh! Oh no! Not there! Please, not there! Ahh! Shit! Fuck! Ah! Cris! Cris! Please, not the prostate again!"

**"How many times do I have to remind you that once you enter my apartment, you're my bitch, Lionel?! Thus, you have no say in anything here!"**

"Ah! Ah! I know! I know but please! I'm asking you! No, I'm begging you, Cristiano I don't wanna have another dry orgasm again! It hurts! You don't know how much my dick hurts!"

**"How dare you touch that filthy clit of yours in my presence? Are you out of your mind, bitch? Get your hands back behind your back!"**

"Sorry! Sorry! I forget!! I swear I didn't mean to cross you! I just felt so much pain in my—Ah! Ah! My clit and I touched it without thinking! Please don't punish me!"

**"Do you remember what we agreed on when you came begging for my cock? Once you're at my place, you never look at your clit, you never mention it, you never touch it! Understood?"**

"Sure! Ah! Aaaah! Ouch! God! Dammit! Understood... Absolutely understood!"

**"No further warnings, bitch! If you repeat such a mistake, I'll happily put chastity on your clit. So, that not only you wouldn't be able to have sex with your wife but you'll also have to explain to your friends and fuckers in Barcelona's locker room how you ended up in such a mess!"**

"Please, Cris... Don't say such things! I came here voluntarily, and you're not a monster! Don't threaten me like that! It's not funny! It's scary and disturbing!"

**"Do you expect me to care because you're scared? So, tell me, Lionel what are you gonna tell your teammates, once they see the chastity?! That despite the fact that every one of them is willing to fuck you anytime you want, you traveled all the way to take Cristiano Ronaldo's cock!"**

"Stop it! That's awful!!"

**"I can already imagine the blush as you start explaining to them like a scolded little kid;**

_I went to have sex with him and he was so dominating to the point where he doesn't allow me to touch myself, and I accidentally did. So, he caged my dick!_

**Oh my gosh! That would be the greatest reveal ever! Hahaha!"**

"Come on! Stop playing on my fear! Instead of doing all this, if you don't want me to touch myself, you could tie my hands behind my back?! It would save us both the hassle "

**"No, I love the way you shiver, struggling to keep your hands off that little clit of you. Besides, I wanna teach you a lesson of self-control!!"**

"But why?"

**"Because if you had any sort of self-control, you wouldn't let your rival humiliate you and fuck you in the ass, you foolish, bitch!"**

The End 


End file.
